<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 gennaio by TatsuEigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055172">6 gennaio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo'>TatsuEigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 giorni di eventi storici [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di eventi successi il 6 gennaio in vari anni</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 giorni di eventi storici [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285946</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6 gennaio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partecipa al Cow-T10<br/>Missione: 4 generi non convenzionali (Diario)<br/>Rating: verde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>6 gennaio 1579 ore 23:00</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caro diario,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In questo preciso giorno, dieci province meridionali della mia terra hanno stipulato un accordo con la Spagna. I capi di ogni provincia si era dichiarato stufo del fanatismo protestante e, di comune accordo, avevano deciso di scendere a patti con la Spagna di Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo. Avevano tutte le intenzioni di tornare sotto la sua amministrazione politica e religiosa, cambiando quindi da protestanti a cattolici. Nel mio territorio vi sono comunque altre sette province, ma quelle vanno a formare l'unione di Utrecht, rifiutandosi di convertirsi alla religione cattolica. Io non me la sono sentita di mettere becco in tutto questo, ma sono assolutamente dalla parte dell'unione di Arras: preferisco quella religione, piuttosto che quella protestante. Ognuno ha però le proprie idee e non voglio imporre le mie, anche se a conti fatti sono il governante di questo paese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualche ora fa mi sono trovato con Antonio per discutere tutti i dettagli di questa Unione e, stranamente, ci siamo trovati velocemente in perfetto accordo tra di noi. Spero che tutto questo porti solo del bene, che sia una situazione positiva per entrambi: per me di sicuro lo è, almeno per come la penso io. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buona notte caro diario, a domani.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kingdom of the Nederlands</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>